1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pipe pushing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pipe pushing apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the stable mounting of the organization within a trench and the like during a pushing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pipe pushing apparatus has been available in the prior art and typically of an elaborate and extensive construction limiting application and use within trenches and the like, or requiring retrofit onto existing vehicles such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,695 to Gremillion, et al.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,329,077 to Bouplon; 4,434,969 to Vonruden; and 3,726,506 to VanDerwall, et al. are further examples of pipe pushing structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pipe pushing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.